The Hybrid Cat
by Char Changeling
Summary: Find out what happens when a changeling(Cat) falls in love with a she-cat named ColdHeart. Her love for the stranger will bring her and her Hybrid Pup&Kits to quests to find the changeling. But darkness hangs in the air and they are being hunted by clans. Few will help, most will kill them. Can one cat change the Code of the other clans? as she is the last hope for the changelings.
1. Chapter 1: The New Life

Darkness Covered the sky, The loud sounds of a bush rustling from the wind. A young Apprentice Ran through the strong winds. A she ran through a small but strange Forest. She halted at the edge of a clif side. Strange Shadows chased after the apprentice. She turned and faced the shdows. Four Shadows came out but faceless and black as the sky. The Apprentice steped back and the cliff broke. She fell with the edge of teh cliff. She looked down as all she could see was nothing but darkness. Finally after it felt like sixteen moons she saw the stone ground. She embraced for teh collide, she closed her eyes ready for her body to hit the floor. When she opened her eyes she was in her nest panting like an angrey Badger. She got to her paws and walked up. She looked around an empty camp. The moon was lowering quickly, soon the sun starts coming up the bushes that surrounded the camp.

A young black and grey Tom walked out of his den, which was underneath a tree stump. He Walked over to the apprentice. "Are you ready?" The Tom asked. "yes, ShadowStar," She said feeling relief seeing the leader after a while. They walked out towards a strange sandy opening in teh forest, deep in the territory. She never seen this place before. "Get on your back, ColdPaw," A strange voice said. when she looked at ShadowStar he was not him! he was a Changeling! "DO IT NOW!" The changeling hissed. Coldpaw obeyed and layed belly up. She saw the changleing's Privite area, it's huge long Stick was out pointed at ColdPaw's Lower area where she was coruse about. The changeling steped on top of ColdPaw. The changeling started to rub his stick with her Lower Parts. A strange Pleasure went through her. The changeling made strange soft purring noises.

He started to go really fast as Coldpaw's Slit was geting wet. She started purring as the pleasure took her over. he started to go as fast as he could. His stick started to throb, it started to tickle Coldpaw's slit. White fulid squerted onto Coldpaw's belly and chest, some went on her face. He pulled his huge stick away from her slit. he poked his stick's head into her. "Tell us how much a 'Sluty' She you are," the Changeling ordered, as he pushed his stick into her. "I'm your Slut! Take me! Give me your Kin!" Coldpaw yelled. He thrusted deeply into her slit and she yowled in pain. Some blood dripped from her slit, she was a virgin. He pulled her up, "Crouch down but keep your rear up!" The Changeling hissed. Coldpaw followed his order. His stick was still in her, when she got into potion he started to thrust into her. She screamed now feeling pleasure arising. He pulled back the thrusted deeper and repeated going faster and deeper with every thrust. The strange throbbing happened again inside her slit. Soon she felt warm but strange pleasure as the changeling put his seed into her. She was Fertile now.

He removed his stick and the fulide driped out of Coldpaw and out of teh changeling's stick. Coldpaw panted and leaned down and cleaned the changeling's stick. He purred at the pleasure. She clean his stick as he moved so he could clean her. He started cleaning the fulides. After they finished Coldpaw started walking to camp.

Several moons later:

"PUSH! ColdHeart PUSH!" a young tom said as he stayed back as a kit's head came out. after a few mintes two kits were born. "Congrates! a tom and a she-kit!" The tom purred. he stopped purring after he saw the holes in the kit's Ears, Tail and Legs. "Theses Are Changeling-PUPS!" He growled as he tryed to grab one, but ColdHeart block him. "Don't touch them, thy maybe Changelings, but their my kits!" ColdHeart Growled. The tom turned and walked out. She knows the punishment for what she ahs done: it's Fend for your self and kits or kill them. But she loved her kits. she curled with them remembering the changeling and she feel asleep as the hybrid kit's suckled her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Banishment

The two changeling pup play fighted, it's been a month from the day, when they were born. "NO FAIR!" the tom pinned a passing by kit. "Stop VipperPup!" The She-pup growled at her brother. "Sorry," VipperPup said feeling guilt. The she got to her paws and clawed VipperPup's eye. "Stop that, LillyKit!," ColdHeart Growled as she walked between the kit and pup. ColdHeart licked VipperPup's eye as he wimpered from it. "LET ALL CATS WHO SLEEP IN DAY AND HUNT IN NIGHT GATHER BENEATH THE FALLING PEBBLE FALLS!" Said ShadowStar The real one. "It's come to my attenction..." he was saying as coldheart curled the two pups next to her. "ColdHeart! You have broken the code, for this you must choose kill the pups, or Fend for your selfs as Exileds!" He growled at her. ColdHeart looked down at her pups seeing the changeling's face in their faces. "I CHOOSE EXILED! FOR MY PUPS HAVE DONE NOTHING!" ColdHeart growled back. ColdHeart curled her pups close to her. "ColdHeart, You choose a wrong path, for you," ShadowStar said looking at the pups. ColdHeart licked her pup's heads. "SmokeKit! coem up here!" he said as a big kit walked up to shadowstar. "SmokeKit do you promise to protect the clan with your life?" ShadowStar asked. "I DO!" Smokekit said purring. "then from now on your name shall be ShadowPaw, your mentor shall be DustFur!" ShadowStar looked at the dusty warrior with his midnight blue eyes.

After a while the meeting was dismissed, ColdHeart grabbed her pups and carried them with her. They started to head away from teh massive cave in the mountian side. Soon she saw the biggest tree she's ever seen in her life. She carried her pups towards it, but stopped as she saw it was in the middle of a massive lake. She saw a fallen tree that lead to a tiny island with another tree fallen. They crossed the path, but when they made it to the tree, the moon was starting to araise. The blaze of teh setting sun calmed her nerves. She felt around the gaint tree looking for a good spot to rest. She felt a gaint gapping hole in one side, she walked in carring the kits. A huge water fall ran down the center of the tree. Lots of room enough for a clan, and levels on levels to higher spots. She put her pups down and crawled out and saw some moss. She grabbed Some and carried it back into the tree. the pups were play fighting. ColdHeart started to make a moss nest as quickly as she could.

Finaly after along time She finally finished. She layed in the nest, the pups ran to the nest. they started yawning and falling quickly asleep. ColdHeart Curled with her pups, their warmer then normal bodys were so warm it made ColdHeart almost fall asleep. She layed her head on her paws as sleep took over her.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2: The Vision

ColdHeart Opened her eyes, she was in a strange forest, the trees where either crooked, or twisting. She looked down at the ground, it was nearly burnt looking, but it scent of poison. She walked around seeing the tree's were swamp trees with holes in them, and their leaves. The rivers ran green with poison. She sniffed around the forest. She keeped walking, the air was a strange green mist. All ColdHeart could hear was silence.

Soon ColdHeart hear a whisper in her ear saying. "You will walk a path of change, Cats and wolves will shun you, most will turn to Darkness, few will stay in the light, sands will engulf the OutLands." ColdHeart walked past a cave with water streaming out when she saw a group of shadows came out of the cave. She Started to run in a panic. When she looked behind her she saw them right behind her. She ran as fast as she could. She started to hear blood running in her ears, her heart, and lungs pounding as she ran. She burst through the swampy place and saw a vast Desert with nothing but stone. ColdHeart ran across the sand which felt like a fire. She finally looked behind her to see they were gone.

Everything faded and she was in a huge gorge. "The Prophet will make all shake, all but three," the whisper echoed in her ear again. She walked through the gorge. Their were dens in the walls of the gorge. She saw the changeling in a nest, he was coughing. Some owls' and hawks flew in carrying some herbs. "Your mate, is slowly dying, only you! can save him of his fate," The whisper said again. ColdHeart walked in, and she walked to her mate, she tried to touch the changeling.

When she tried everything faded away. She was in a dark room, nothing but darkness, she felt air beneath her.


	4. Chapter 3: A Strange, Friend

Cold heart Walk out of the kind fox's den, and started to head towards the border of the TenClans and the OutLands. Shivers past through, her as she thought of how harsh it will be for her, and her kit,pups. She Continued one walking, through two forests, till she was at the Griping mouth of the path to the OutLands. The huge lumbering stone face seemed to creep above her as she walked to the stone, entrance of the tunnel. It's darkness made the pups squirm with some fear. A dark thought clawed in her head. What will happen if she didn't make it to her mate? She shook the thought away. She put her paw on the Ice cold stone, she nearly jumped back and yelp. She stepped back on the stone Tunnel's entrance to the OutLands. She walked down it as it felt like every step was made of ice, all of her muscles Tensed and felt numb with every step of the way. She wanted to turn back, but if she didn't keep going, her mate, and mostly, their kits will most likely die. She wouldn't let that happen, her pace came quicker as fear and Anger Clawed at her body, and Ice stabbed her paws every step. soon before she could react the ceiling of the tunnle seemed to Arched above her making it look like it was collapsing on her. A strange breeze came from infront of her, it sounded like a whisper, saying 'Turn back.' She ignored the breeze as she started to run as it sounded as paw steps were chasing behind her. They sounded of the paws of the Shadows of her dream of teh forest. She ran as fast as she could, it felt like a thousand Eclipses has past as Blood ranged in her ears. The paw steps got slower and dimmer, but the sounds Bounced off the walls.

_Sorry this took so long, i had to do alot of things, but here's the Next Chapter_

_Please leave a Comment, on how i'm doing, thanks_


	5. Chapter 4: The Tunnle

Cold heart Walk out of the kind fox's den, and started to head towards the border of the TenClans and the OutLands. Shivers past through, her as she thought of how harsh it will be for her, and her kit,pups. She Continued one walking, through two forests, till she was at the Griping mouth of the path to the OutLands. The huge lumbering stone face seemed to creep above her as she walked to the stone, entrance of the tunnel. It's darkness made the pups squirm with some fear. A dark thought clawed in her head. What will happen if she didn't make it to her mate? She shook the thought away. She put her paw on the Ice cold stone, she nearly jumped back and yelp. She stepped back on the stone Tunnel's entrance to the OutLands. She walked down it as it felt like every step was made of ice, all of her muscles Tensed and felt numb with every step of the way. She wanted to turn back, but if she didn't keep going, her mate, and mostly, their kits will most likely die. She wouldn't let that happen, her pace came quicker as fear and Anger Clawed at her body, and Ice stabbed her paws every step. soon before she could react the ceiling of the tunnle seemed to Arched above her making it look like it was collapsing on her. A strange breeze came from infront of her, it sounded like a whisper, saying 'Turn back.' She ignored the breeze as she started to run as it sounded as paw steps were chasing behind her. They sounded of the paws of the Shadows of her dream of teh forest. She ran as fast as she could, it felt like a thousand Eclipses has past as Blood ranged in her ears. The paw steps got slower and dimmer, but the sounds Bounced off the walls.

_Sorry this took so long, i had to do alot of things, but here's the Next Chapter_

_Please leave a Comment, on how i'm doing, thanks_


	6. Chapter 5: The Whisper

Soon light filled the tunnel up as ColdHeart, could see the Exit to the OutLands. The strange scent of warmth and sand felt pleasing after what she just experienced. When she stepped out their was no sun, instead it was night, she stood on the stone looking at the full moon. She started to head towards the huge sand land, all that was visible was sand and stones. She put her paw on the Black Winter, ice cold sand, it felt like her whole body was thrown into a lake of the BlackWinter Waters. She started to head towards the moons, as it was slightly setting. She couldn't believe every thing she was told, was true. It was all right, from the sand covered moors, to the stone hills, no signs of life, nothing but coldness and no warmth. Yet from when she heard, it's worse in daylight. The sand could boil a fish in a second flat, so she looked for a cave.

She found a perfect one, it was nice, open and seemed to have some life signs. She could smell fresh mice, and hear their small paws and claws. She laid the pups on the stone, which was warm Strangely, she felt like she wasn't alone, soon she found a huge pile of cat and wolf Skulls in a corner, with strange markings on them. It seemed to be the Ancient Demon langue. She walked back to where she put the pups and saw a shadow like cat arched over them, it's Blood red eyes starred at them. ColdHeart went between the pups and the shadow. "Leave my pups ALONE!" ColdHeart growled. The stranger looked with it's snake like red eyes at her, it's face only bared eyes. The shadow blinked and sat down looking at the entrance. "I am sorry," The shadow said looking down. ColdHeart's ear twitched, no Shadow before could speak. "why were you looking at my pup?" ColdHeart asked as she curled with her pup."Because, I've never had pups, my body won't Produce pups, or kits," the Shadow looked down at her paws. "why?, and what's your name?" Coldheart felt curious and confused. "My origins have been removed, or the ones that reproduce. My name's The Silence," she answer. ColdHeart Blinked looking at The Whisper. "I'm ColdHeart," She introduced herself. The Silence looked at her and smiled. "may I sleep near you?" The Silence, asked. "Sure."

"Thanks."

"No Problem," ColHeart said purring.

The Silence curled up next to ColdHeart, They feel quickly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6: The Real Dream

A warm breeze tugged ColdHeart's fur. She could feel the tugging breeze, but ignored it best she could. She opened her eyes, what she saw Horrified her, she was in a forest full of burnt trees that still were on fire, the ground was made of strange black rocks, 'COAL!' ColdHeart thought of when Naira the Talon Tribe leader told her is an ancient way of Claws, and tehy were used in the Dark Wars. She shivered at the tought of thousends of owls, hawks, foxes, bears, cats and wolves all fighting one another to the death. A huge tail touched ColdHearrt, she snapped out of her thoughts. "Hello ColdHeart!" A grim voice said. The scent of burnt flesh and fur entered her nose as she saw huge flame red eyes, and stripes looking down at her. The unknown beast stepped out of teh shadows of the Dark Moon filled sky and earth. ColdHeart reconized the beast, he was a warrior of CaveClan, before he was burnt by his greatest enemy, HauntedStar. "Turn back or you will doom your own fate, and your pups," The cat grimly smiled.

Soon ColdHeart was in a dark area, no trees, nor ground. She was floating in a patch of nothing then Darkness, than she saw huge blood green eyes open up, they were slits liek a snake. "ColdHeart, Return to your clan, or the darkness will consume you!" The strange eyes hissed.

ColdHeart woke up in the stone cave, where she slept. The Wisper was asleep like a newborn kit, Sunlight was fading from out side of the cave. She walked to it and looked around, she saw teh sun was setting quickly over a wall of diffrent stones it looked like the stones were eating the sun. 'The darkness will consume you!' Echoed in her head. She shook her head trying to forget ti but it stuck in her head. " is everything alright?" The Whisper asked as she sat now next to ColdHeart. "yea, just a dream," She said calmly. 'Yea a dream' ColdHeart wished it was.


	8. Chapter 7: Blind, and Confused

ColdHeart, The Whisper, and the kit/pups started to head out to find the changeling who was the blood father. Every paw steps made ColdHeart think of what she saw during the dream. They stayed quiet through out the venture. They travailed through the lands for nearly a weak and had nearly no prey, or water. Nearly a week later they finally saw a forest, in the middle of the forest.

"It's a forest!" one of the pups barked running towards it. ColdHeart and the others chased after the excited pup. They ran through the entrance, the pup ran into a hawk. It looked down at the pup and patted the pup's head with one of his talons. ColdHeart ran up to the pup and curled with the pup. " sorry madam, is this Cute little pup yours?" a Voice asked from he hind the hawk. A huge cat walked behind the hawk, the cat had pure white eyes. The stranger was clearly blind. "Who are you?," ColdHeart Asked. "My names Shad'aw Ma'i, my friend here is Ha'Ta," The cat purred. "I'm ColdHeart, that's The Whisper, and my pups, Viper, and Vipper'," ColdHeart introduced smoothly. "well, Welcome to the Exiled Forest," Ha'Ta said with a simple smile on his face. ColdHeart Noticed the hawk was missing one of his talons. "Come with us," Shad'aw Ma'i Said.

They walked in to a pretty steep entranced cave, the cave was about three Human Huts combined and more. "Where are we?" The Whisper asked. "We are in the cave, of the fallen Ja'Fangs," Shad'aw Ma'i said quickly. "The NightHunter who was the first Hybrids?" ColdHeart couldn't believe a cave or a place would be named, after a Hybrid. "Yes," Ha'Ta was happy when he spoke of the NightHunter, who was half NightHunter, and half Cat.


	9. Note, Very important!

I am putting this on pause for now, but when i feel liek it i'll work on the story as asoon as i can


End file.
